In many types of space missions, antennas are utilized for transmission and reception of signals. Antenna designs may be complex and/or associated antennas may be expensive to build. The need for hemispherical or full spherical coverage may require antenna assemblies which combine two or more types of antennas. Conventional manufacturing techniques may limit antenna designs. For example, antenna designs using conventional manufacturing may require post-processing and machining operations in order to achieve required performance.